Perdido
by Otaku-chan01
Summary: YAOI; 3X4
1. Default Chapter

Perdido   
Parte I

* * *

  
- Como ele está?   
- Sofreu apenas alguns arranhões, mas está inconsciente...   
Era um dia atípico... Bem, não é novidade para ninguém que eles pudessem estar no hospital, mas o motivo que os levou até este lugar é que era estranho. Mais estranho ainda é que o hospital tinha enchido de repente por conta de um único enfermo.   
Sim, 29 mulheres, todas loiras (será que burras... acho que não), e mais toda uma tropa de homens, mais cinco adolescentes esperavam por notícias de um certo loirinho que se encontrava desacordado faz algumas horas, desde sua entrada no hospital.   
- Como isso foi acontecer?- Perguntava Trowa a si mesmo desolado com o acidente de Quatre.   
- Não fique assim Trowa, você sabe que ele não teve culpa de nada.- Dessa vez, era Duo consolando-o.   
- Além do mais, ele não seria tão irresponsável...- Anne, atenciosamente.- Não é igual a muitos que eu conheço por aí - falou com deboche se referindo, lógico, ao Duo, que na hora soltou um muxoxo de descontentamento.   
- Mas, afinal de contas, o que aconteceu que até agora eu não entendi?- Protestava Wu-Fei (é assim mesmo que se escreve?) querendo saber o quê que acontecera com o pequeno árabe. 

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~

  
Assim que recebeu a notícia, ele havia corrido feito desesperado para o hospital. Havia recebido um telefonema de lá informando que Quatre, que estava voltando de sua colônia natal, havia caído numa ribanceira para evitar que se chocasse de frente com o outro carro que vinha em sua frente devido a uma ultrapassagem mal-feita e se encontrava inconsciente no hospital.   
- Com licença, gostaria de informações sobre Quatre Raberba Winner - falou polida, mas preocupadamente Trowa.   
- Você mora com o rapaz do acidente de hoje? - Um médico que estava próximo ao balcão de recepção não pode evitar ouvir Trowa, e, por sorte, ele era o médico responsável por Quatre.   
- Sim, como ele está? - falou exasperadamente.   
- Bem, ele não sofreu muitos danos físicos, apenas alguns cortes no corpo.   
- ... - tranqüilizou-se, um pouco, mas continuava atento ao médico.   
- Mas ele mexeu um pouco com a cabeça e isso me preocupa um bocado. Ainda mais porque ele está desacordado, numa espécie de coma... Ainda não podemos dizer qual a gravidade do problema, mas acredito que não seja muita coisa. 

~~~~FIM DO FLASHBACK~~~~

  
- Bem... O jeito agora é esperar até que ele acorde... - do nada surge ninguém mais ninguém menos que Iria no meio da conversa.   
- Olá Iria, como você vai? - perguntou Anne e Duo já eufóricos com a presença da amiga/médica/irmã do Quatre ali no mesmo lugar que eles.   
- Estou bem, obrigada - falou com o mesmo sorriso que lembrava o meigo loirinho - vocês não querem descansar? Os outros já foram embora para não fazer muito tumulto por aqui e estão aguardando notícias lá em casa.   
(T)- Não, valeu, mas eu quero ficar aqui até que ele acorde.   
(D)- Ele quis dizer N"S...   
(I)- Seja como for, sintam-se à vontade, pois eu assumi o caso a poucos minutos, portanto ele está agora sob meus cuidados. Alguém gostaria de vê-lo agora? Ele já foi liberado para visitas...   
(D)- Eu quero!   
(T)- Eu gostaria muito...   
(C)- Hei eu também!!!   
(A e H)- E nós dois...   
(I)- OK, OK... Podem entrar todos de uma vez. Vamos?   
Eles entraram com cuidado e ficaram a observar o corpo de Quatre envolto em lençóis, subindo e descendo lentamente conforme respirava.   
(A)- Pobre Quatre...   
Os outros apenas assentiram o que Anne tinha falado. Quando de repente, Quatre começa a abrir os olhos, lentamente, como se quisesse se acostumar com a claridade.   
Todos ficaram numa grande expectativa. Iria, por ser a médica, se aproximou de Quatre para ver se ele realmente tinha acordado do "coma" em que ele se encontrava...   
(I)- Quatre, você está bem?   
- Sim, obrigado Iria. - Todos ali presentes, até Heero, se assustou com a forma que ele havia se dirigida à irmã. Apesar de ter sido muito polido e formal, não havia traços daquela doçura e gentileza características dele. Ele havia sido... Frio.   
Mesmo com a frieza demonstrada por Quatre, Duo, preocupado com o amigo resolveu se pronunciar:   
(D)- E aí Quatre? Puxa, nós estávamos muito preocupados com você!!   
Quatre apenas lhe dirigiu um olhar frio, na verdade, gélido e de total indiferença. Ele ficou a observar o quarto inteiro e encarou um por um de seus amigos.   
- Algum problema, meu anjo? - Trowa achou aquela atitude nada digna dele, e estranhou sua atitude... Realmente tinha algo estranho...   
Quatre pareceu irritado com o tratamento de Trowa e disparou:   
- Como você me chama de anjo como se fôssemos antigos conhecidos? Que liberdade é essa???   
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA... 


	2. Perdido

Perdido   
Parte II

* * *

  
Todos haviam deixado Quatre com Iria para que essa o examinasse, pois lógico, todos estavam assustados com o ocorrido.   
Definitivamente, até Heero que não costuma expressar suas emoções, mostrou-se chocado com o que havia sido ouvido naquele quarto. O que estava acontecendo afinal com ele?   
- Isso é muito suspeito... - falou Chang com ar de mistério - Trowa... Por acaso vocês estavam brigados ou algo assim antes dele ir para a L4? AI!! Anne, por que você me bateu???   
- Porque você só fala MERDA! Será que não ta vendo como a coisa tá complicada? - falou abaixando o tom de voz a cada palavra, chegando a quase sussurrar em seu ouvido - Com certeza Chang, o buraco ta mais embaixo...   
- Ah... Foi mal.   
- Não Chang, não estávamos brigados, mas mesmo que estivéssemos ele não seria tão frio com a irmã como ele o foi.   
- Vai ver ele apenas não está disposto... - manifestou-se Heero [1]   
- Não, Hee-chan, isso acontece apenas com VOCÊ... - sacaneou Duo.   
Antes dos dois começarem a se pegar no meio do corredor do hospital, Iria saiu do quarto de Quatre... E pela cara que fazia, não tinha boas notícias.   
- E então, o que foi que aconteceu? - Trowa, definitivamente não estava em seu estado normal...   
- Bem... Eu nem sei como dizer... Mas o Quatre teve um tipo de distúrbio na memória [2]... Ele sabe que tem 17 anos, que tem muitas irmãs, que papai morreu... Mas pensa que foi apenas isso.   
- Isso quer dizer que... - Anne começava a raciocinar mais rápido   
- Que ele não sabe que é um piloto Gundam, nem se lembra da gente, nem de nada que possa relacionar-se com guerra. - Heero acertou em cheio em sua análise, fazendo com que todos olhassem para Iria... Eles não podiam acreditar...   
- É isso mesmo. O Heero está certo. - Essa resposta deixou todos de queixo no chão. Mas algo não se encaixava...   
- Espere. Tudo OK se ele não se lembra da gente... Mas por que esse comportamento frio? - Realmente, a pergunta de Duo deixou todos com a pulga atrás da orelha.   
- Aí já é outra história...   
Iria contou para os garotos que Quatre, quando mais novo, era o oposto do que eles conheciam: era um garoto que não acreditava na preciosidade da vida, nem nas pessoas e muito menos via valor em si próprio, o que fazia com que ele tivesse muitos atritos com o pai, dizendo que nós éramos apenas ferramentas para sermos utilizados em benefício para a família Winner, e até mesmo conflitos internos.   
- E como ele deixou de ser essa pedra? - Chang estava curioso.   
- Bem - falava Iria - ele estava fugindo para a Terra quando a sua nave foi seqüestrada pelos Maguanacs. Não sei direito o que houve, mas, de acordo com papai, a partir desse momento Quatre começou a ver que ele estava errado com relação a ele ser apenas um instrumento. Ele ajudou os Maguanacs e espalhou um boato de que ele havia morrido, mas na verdade, ele foi de encontro ao Instrutor H para se tornar um piloto Gundam e participar da guerra.[3]   
- ... - Trowa apenas ouvia, sem acreditar que Quatre pudesse ter sido tão "inconstante" com relação aos seus sentimentos. Por isso se tornar um piloto Gundam... Ele jamais se sentiu bem em ver os outros morrendo e não poder fazer nada...   
- UAU... Nunca pensei em Quatre rebelde - Falou Chang. É... Com certeza eles desconheciam do antigo Quatre. Mas o problema é que o antigo Quatre era o ATUAL Quatre...   
- E agora? O que a gente faz? - perguntou Duo.   
Assim que ele terminou de fazer sua pergunta, Quatre aparece no corredor pronto para receber alta do hospital.   
- Quatre, meu bem, já se arrumou? Está tudo certo para ir embora? - Era Iria, tentando parecer normal.   
- ... - Quatre apenas acenou a cabeça afirmativamente... Eles estranharam, pois era raro não ver nem um traço de sorriso ou alegria no rosto do loirinho...   
- Então vamos embora?   
- Espere. Quem são eles? Eles vão embora com a gente, é?   
E agora? Ficaram sem resposta, apenas olhando um para o outro sem saber o que fazer. Heero resolveu jogar limpo.   
- Quatre, você sabe por que você está no hospital?   
- Sim... Sofri um acidente de carro... Embora não me lembre muito dele...   
- Pois bem, fique sabendo que você está com um tipo de amnésia e não se lembra de tudo, apenas de certos fragmentos de sua vida. Você pode não acreditar, mas somos seus amigos e vamos morar na mesma casa que você até você se recuperar. Detalhes lhe explicaremos quando você começar a se interessar por estes. - Heero falou de uma forma tão técnica que até Iria ficou tonta. Bem... Pelo menos ele estava certo. Não iria adiantar muito ficar escondendo a verdade dele. Até porque ela iria aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.   
- ... OK... Então, vamos embora. - Falou Quatre sem demonstrar emoções.   
Realmente, esse trabalho vai ser difícil...   
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...   
  
  
  
[1] Nossa... Demorou pro Heero abri a boca... XP   
[2] Só minha cabeça fértil para criar algo tão grotesco como isso... IRG!   
[3] Isso é um fato verídico. Para os que se interessarem, procurem por "Gundam Wing - Epsode Zero". Nele você encontra as histórias do passado de Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wu-Fei.   
  
  



	3. Perdido

Perdido   
Parte III

* * *

  
"Ah... Quatre... Você nem faz idéia de como dói te ver desse jeito: amuado, frio, triste e sem vida... E eu aqui sem poder me aproximar de você e sem poder te consolar."   
Trowa pwnsava com seus botões. Nem se dava ao trabalho de prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo à sua volta. Minto, ele prestava atenção em uma pessoa em especial por ali. Quatre estava, pra variar, tão comunicativo como um recém-falecido. Sem contar que não sorria... Enfim era outro.   
Por sua vez, Quatre pensava em como ele poderia ter amigos. Ninguém nunca se interessou por ele (talvez até mesmo por sua frieza)... Mas esses jovens que estavam hospedados em sua casa eram, particularmente... Diferentes... Não, SINGULARES. Não sabia como, mas confiava neles, se sentia muito acalentado perto deles, seguro e eram bem divertidos com suas peraltices. Certamente: ou eram doidos demais para serem amigos aparentemente tão fiéis a ele, ou ele atraia gente bem estranha...   
- Por que nós nos tornamos tão próximos?   
- Ahn? - Trowa estava voando e nem tinha percebido quando seu anjo começara a falar.   
- Eu quis dizer... Como vocês conseguiram se aproximar tanto de mim e não recuaram?   
- Você pergunta como se você fosse de uma personalidade repelente... - rui-se.   
- Mas eu sou! Não sou hospitaleiro, nem amável... Sou tão frio.   
- É aí que você se engana... Você é uma pessoa muito doce, amável, se preocupa com os amigos, e ainda teria a coragem de dar sua vida por outra apenas para preservá-la intacta.   
- ... Não me sinto muito assim... Digo, me sinto vazio por dentro como se algo me faltasse, mas não sei o que é!!! Isso me angustia. Sei que estou sem memória, mas eu não sei se poderei recuperá-la tão cedo, isso se eu recuperá-la!!!! - Os olhos de Quatre começavam a marejar.   
- Quatre, você pode não saber, mas parte de sua personalidade já está voltando. Você tem sido atencioso conosco nessa semana que estivemos aqui. - Trowa aproximou-se de Quatre para lhe falar confidencialmente. Ele não revelara ainda que eles eram amantes... Não queria atormentá-lo mais do que já estava. Ele já sabia que fora um piloto Gundam, que eram todos amigos, quase que uma família... Aliás, eram uma família. Parte fora relembrado por ele mesmo, outra, ele ia perguntando e encaixando nos fragmentos. Ficaram se encarando, até que Quatre vira o rosto para Duo e Heero que estavam "meio" que se pegando de um lado e do outro Chang ouvia caladinho o que Anne lhe falava. Achou tudo aquilo muito... FAMILIAR.   
-Ri ri ri... - Do nada seus olhos se iluminaram um pouco e uma pequena risadinha fez-se ouvir na sala.   
Todos pararam para ver o que estava acontecendo, e surpreenderam-se ao ver o árabe com um meigo sorriso em seus lábios, aparentando estar feliz.   
- Vocês são tão divertidos... Agora eu entendo o porquê de tanta alegria!   
- Você está me chamando de palhaço, é? - Duo fez um muxoxo engraçado, divertido e feliz por ver que seu "irmãozinho" estava recuperando seu humor...   
**********************************************************************   
Estavam voltando de um circo. Todos estavam contentes pois circos eram umas das melhores formas que tinham para se divertir.   
(Q)- Que divertido! Os palhaços são muito engraçados! - Falou Quatre.   
(D)- É, NORMALMENTE são engraçados, mas eu conheço uns que normalmente nem falam! - Alfinetou Duo, porém Quatre não entendeu.   
(C)- É verdade, tem uns por aí que nem dão um sorriso sequer! - Sacaneou Chang.   
(T)- A função dos palhaços é fazer rir, não FALAR... - Zangou-se Trowa.   
(Q)- ?   
(D)- Nossa... Já não era sem tempo de falar uma FRASE COMPLETA!!!!   
(Q)- ??   
(A)- Ah, você não se lembra, mas é que o Trowa trabalha como palhaço em um circo...   
(Q)- É verdade?   
(T)- É.   
(C)- Puxa vida, que cansaço... - jogou-se na poltrona exausto, assim que chegaram.   
(Q)- Que legal. Foi muito divertido. Se eu soubesse que era assim, eu já teria ido a mais tempo!! - Sorriu Quatre.   
(D)- Q-chan... Você nunca foi num circo?   
(Q)- Não... Nunca tive com quem ir...   
(H)- É uma pena, pois é muito divertido.   
(D)- Você falando isso??? Você está com febre? - falou colocando suas mãos na testa de Heero.   
(H)- Hn.   
(C)- Bem, eu vou dormir... Então... Boa noite para todos.   
(A)- Eu também vou. Boa noite gente!   
(H)- ...   
(D)- Good Night!   
(Q e T)- Boa noite!   
Todos foram dormir, exceto Quatre e Trowa que ficaram na sala para conversar, já que estavam sem sono.   
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA... 


	4. Perdido

Perdido   
Parte IV

* * *

  
- Quer um suco?   
- Sim, obrigado... - falou acompanhando-o até a cozinha.   
Após servirem-se do suco, começaram uma animada conversa. Quatre não entedia porque, mas sabia que havia uma sintonia entre ele e Trowa que ele não compreendia, mas se sentia tão bem... Achava meio estranho, mas não se assustava. Até porque percebeu que ele sentia uma espécie de atração pelo belo moreno de olhos verdes, mesmo sem saber o que eles realmente eram. O que realmente o intrigava era que como podia ele nem se lembrar direito do moreno e se sentir tão atraído assim? É o mesmo que se apaixonar à primeira vista por alguém totalmente estranho!   
- É estranho ver um casal como o Duo e o Heero, né? - falou pensativamente Quatre.   
- Você... Acha estranho? - Trowa estava um pouco receoso com o que seu anjinho havia acabado de dizer. Com o rumo da conversa ele havia juntado coragem para esclarecer tudo a Quatre, iria se declarar de novo. Sim, IRIA, pois como fazê-lo agora se ele demonstrara, ao menos a seu ver, que ele estava incomodado?   
- Sim... Eles são tão diferentes... Duo é brincalhão e Heero é tão sério, parece uma máquina de tão calado que ele é.   
- ... - Digamos que Trowa estava aliviado com o que dissera.   
- Bem, deveria achar estranho por eles serem homens, mas isso não me incomoda. Se eles são meus amigos, eu devo querer apenas o bem a ambos e a felicidade deles, eles se importam comigo e eu acho que existem coisas mais relevantes na vida para me preocupar...   
- Como...   
- Como... "meus sentimentos por voc" - Quatre não pode deixar de se avermelhar com este pensamento - "Céus, que voz foi essa que eu ouvi... DENTRO DE MINHA CABEÇA???"   
- Quatre... Aconteceu algo???   
- Er... - Ele havia se sentido estranho com aquilo, mas resolveu desconversar - Não... Não foi nada. Ah, eu fico me perguntando se minha personalidade tão "gentil" como vocês mesmos falam não atrapalhava nas missões e nas nossas funções?   
- Não. Apesar de ser doce você sempre cumpria as suas missões, mesmo que elas fossem um tanto quanto pesadas... huhuhu...[1]   
- O que foi?   
- É que eu me lembrei que, de vez em quando, você "estourava" e... Entrava em ZERO   
- ???... ZERO?   
- É. ZERO é um sistema cockpit (é assim que se escreve???), em que manda dados pro piloto que o usa... Mas esse sistema é um pouco difícil de se controlar e muitos são controlados pelo sistema tornando-se armas humanas. E, bem, você às vezes ficava tão zangado que parecia controlado pelo sistema...   
- Nossa... Como eu sou perigoso!!! Mas... Eu cheguei a machucar alguém com isso?   
- Não. Nunca, pelo menos, alguém realmente relevante... Sempre um ou outro cara que tentava te cantar, ou um inimigo...   
- Credo... Coisa mais violenta. E alguém conseguiu controlar esse sistema?   
- Sim, com muito custo o Heero o controlou, e você não mais foi controlado por ele.   
- Nossa... Só mesmo o Heero para controlar uma máquina dessas... Ele pensa como uma!   
- É, mas mesmo assim não deixa de pensar no Duo!   
- Verdade... Que bom que um tem ao outro. E a Anne e o Chang também formam um parzinho meio estranho, não?   
- É... Os dois se conheceram numa de nossas missões. O Wufei aproveitou que teríamos uma missão para que pudesse arrumar uma namorada e... Deu no que deu![2]   
- Mas por que essa maluquice?   
- Ah, ele disse que não queria mais sobrar...   
- Ah, claro! - falou Quatre em um tom que mais parecia uma reflexão - logo, sua namorada deve ficar preocupada com você, não é? Digo, caso ela saiba que você é um soldado deve ficar aflita com o que possa te acontecer. - Quatre ficou um pouco chateado com essa sua constatação, pois se Wufei não queria mais sobrar isso só poderia significar que todos ali tinham um compromisso, incluindo o belo moreno.   
- Bem, eu não tenho namoradA - falou enfatizando o gênero da palavra.   
- Como não!?! Logo alguém assim como você, que é... - enrubesceu na hora e pôs a mão sobre a boca. Sua grande língua quase fala mais do que deveria. "E agora? Eu vou ter que me explicar!!!"   
Trowa viu nesse momento que seu loirinho apesar de desmemoriado ainda sentia algo por ele e que era muito forte. Tão forte que este mal se segurou perante seus instintos e sentimentos. Sim, como ele era muito esperto, compreendeu MUITO bem o que aconteceu. A conclusão: jogou seu charme (e que charme, hein? Acho isso uma covardia com o Q-chan^_~).   
- Como eu...? - falou perigosamente sexy (imaginem a voz, a cena... UIUIUIUIUI) e aproximando-se cada vez mais de Quatre.   
- É... - ele falava e se afastava - Você sabe ser reservado...   
- Mais o quê? - Ele falava e se aproximava - Além de ser reservado?   
- Muito... - de repente um lampejo veio em sua mente e ele pode recordar-se de um homem alto, forte, belo, a possuir-lhe o corpo, a alma e o coração e pôde definir que era esse homem: era o mesmo que estava agora tentando lhe seduzir. "Tentando??? Ele já o fez sem nem ao menos ter aberto a boca!!!" - ESPERE! - Conseguiu desviar-se daquele poço de sedução. - Espere. Nós por acaso...   
- Emergência! Teremos que ir para a Peacemillion agora mesmo. Parece que estão à nossa procura. Quatre isso inclui você também! - Falou Heero do nada assim que apareceu na sala.   
Todos começaram a se movimentar para chegarem lá o mais possível. Quando Trowa se levantou, Quatre o parou por instantes e falou-lhe:   
- Depois você me explicará direito essa história.   
Sem mais demoras, todos foram em direção a seus afazeres.   
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...   
  
  
  
[1] Credo... Que risada mais estranha! Que ridículo! Imaginem o Trowa fazendo "huhuhu"?! NÃO DÁ!!!   
[2] Em alusão a uma das fics de Lady Barton: "Uma Nova Missão". Caso queiram saber como é a história (que particularmente é muito boa^_~)... LEIAM!!! 

Lady, espero não estar te torrando muito utilizando (diria que ABUSANDO é mais apropriadoT_T) das suas fics... É que eu realmente gosto da Anne! Povo que sem querer passou por aqui e está lendo a fic o que achou? Ta legal? Beleza? Desculpem-me, mas é que como eu não tenho experiência minhas fics são sem muita ação (sem sal, sem graça...) e o fato desse capítulo ter saído totalmente sem lógica! Juro para mim mesma que SE EU FIZER OUTRA FIC NA MINHA VIDA, TERMINAREI-A NO MESMO DIA PARA NÃO PERDER O RACIOCÍNIO L"-GI-CO!!! Bem... É isso aí, e não se preocupem: o purgante... Quer dizer a fic ta pelas últimas. ||-_-   
  
  



	5. Perdido

Perdido   
Parte V

* * *

  
No caminho, Quatre ia pensando sobre o que ele acabara de lembrar... Dele e de Trowa. Apenas algumas lembranças ainda não suficientes para recuperar a memória, apenas flashes, imagens de momentos juntos. Mas ainda assim não conseguia acreditar, achava que estava delirando.   
- Quatre, e aí? - Era Duo que havia percebido algo no seu amigo, mas não queria ser indiscreto, devido à situação atual dele.   
- Ah... Oi Duo.   
-... - Duo o olhava como se esperasse por alguma revelação (é, to vendo o QUÃO DISCRETO ele ta sendo!).   
- Duo... Eu, por acaso, gostava de alguém antes de perder a memória?   
- Oh, sim. Por que você quer saber?   
- Ah, porque vieram algumas imagens na minha cabeça e... - Quatre não conseguiu concluí-las, pois Duo o interrompeu de forma reservada, mas não menos energética.   
- Então qual é o lance? Quatre você sempre o amou e ainda demonstra isso agora, mesmo tendo perdido a memória!   
- É que eu tenho medo de que eu esteja me iludindo com tudo isso... De que...   
- Ele não corresponda? Se for isso, eu não deveria, o certo seria você se lembrar ou inquirir sobre, apesar de que você o está fazendo agora, mas se é para o seu próprio bem aí vai: você e o Trowa se amavam, se amam! Isso não vai mudar e ele nunca vai te rejeitar! Quatre ele está louquinho por você. Caidinho por você. Ele te AMA!!!   
Quatre não conseguia assimilar tudo ainda. Ficou um pouco pensativo e tentando entender o que vinha de seu peito, agora com maior intensidade como efeito às palavras de Duo.   
- Chagamos. Vamos? Vai ser perigoso se ficarmos todos aqui, principalmente para você. - sibilou Duo tirando seu amigo do transe.   
*******************************************************************   
  
Todos desceram da nave rapidamente para que pudessem saber o que estava acontecendo. Logo que chegaram no local onde guardavam seus Gundams eles puderam avistar Howard conversando com Sally.   
- Ah, olá rapazes - disse Howard não tão alegre com seus visitantes, por saber em que buraco eles estavam metidos.   
- Oi. O que houve afinal? - Inquiriu Duo ao seu chapa dando-lhe tapinhas amigáveis nas costas.   
- Eu serei bem simples no que eu vou falar: parece que um grupo da colônia L4 não satisfeito com os feitos da família Winner de possuir o satélite de recursos naturais acusando-os de monopoliza-lo queriam acabar com esta posse.   
-Como assim?   
- Como o pai do Quatre morreu há alguns anos, a família estava sem herdeiro, já que seu único herdeiro havia desaparecido. Porém, alguns sabem da existência, oficialmente falando, dos pilotos Gundam e que o sucessor da família Winner poderia estar envolvido na história. Claro que estamos nos referindo a uma organização. - Sally havia explicado os pormenores de toda a história para os jovens, mas mesmo assim havia lacunas no relato que ele não conseguiam suprir.   
- OK. - Duo começou - E por que o escarcéu?   
Todos concordaram. Porém, era óbvio o raciocínio. Se o grupo estava insatisfeito com o "monopólio" estabelecido pela família de Quatre, supõe-se que...   
- Na verdade eles querem pegar Quatre! - Falou brilhantemente Chang chegando a sua conclusão.   
- Sim. Depois de muito pesquisar, chegamos a uma conclusão. Analisem: Quatre sofre um acidente e chamam por socorro. Mas, ao chegarem lá, os bombeiros não encontram ninguém além do próprio Quatre e uma ou duas testemunhas. De acordo com elas havia no momento do acidente mais carros além do dele e do tal carro. Então, por que só ele se machucou?(ISSO É TOTALMENTE IL"GICO!)   
- Eles queriam abordar o Quatre! Já estavam de tocaia há mais tempo!(Perdão, ISSO SIM É IRRACIONAL!!!!!).   
- E agora?   
-E agora, somos inúteis, pois devemos esperar que eles apareçam, já que não podemos fazer nada.   
- OK. - Os pilotos se retiraram do local e foram para a sala do refeitório para espairecer "as idéia" e comer um pouquinho (Duo mais precisamente).   
(Q)- Me desculpem por coloca-los nessa roubada...   
(D)- Que roubada o quê! Você faria o mesmo por nós...   
(C)- Verdade. Não se culpe. Poderia acontecer com o Duo... Mas aí ninguém iria atrás dele!   
(D)- O QUÊ?   
(A)- Bem... Talvez o Heero...   
(H)- Eu...?   
(T)- ...   
(Q)- O.O   
(D)- "."   
(C)- ;)   
(A)- ~_^   
(H)- _   
(D)- ""   
(T)- ...õ.O   
(TODOS, MENOS O DUO)- HAHAHA!!!...   
(D)- Ta bom. Vocês só me sacaneiam assim porque o meu irmãozinho ta assim!   
(Q)- Você tem irmão? Eu não sabia   
(D)- :D Bobo... É de você que eu te falando!!!   
(Q)- Puxa... Você... Me considera um... Ir-irmão?*_*   
(T)- É. Vocês dois sempre se deram muito bem. Uma afinidade fora do comum!   
(H)- Se não conhecêssemos vocês diríamos que vocês dois são namorados!!   
Nessa hora Duo se joga sobre Quatre pendurando-se em seu pescoço.   
(A)- É... Como irmãos. Quase siameses.   
(C)- Eu diria CARRAPATO.   
(D)- XP   
(Q)- De qualquer forma eu fico feliz por saber que eu tenho raízes tão profundas com vocês!!!   
(TODOS)- %)   
De repente eles sentem a nave tremer e um sinal vermelho indicando perigo é acionado.   
- Preparem-se! Estamos sendo atacados...   
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...   
  
  
QUE FESTIVAL DE CARINHAS!!!!!! Credo, acho que depois desse ninguém nem vai querer saber o final da fic... (pra ser sincera, nem eu leria mais a história). OK. Agora é pra valer. Esse capítulo foi só enrolação propositadamente para que eu pudesse dar-lhes um desfecho. Só tem dois problemas: 1- eu não sei enrolar; 2-perdi a vontade de escrever depois disso tudo e o próximo capítulo será curto, a não ser que eu surte e a inspiração apareça (é assim mesmo não liguem. Sou de lua.).T_T Ah, e essa carinha %) é um carinha sorridente pra quem não conseguiu ver. FUI!!!   
  
  



	6. Perdido

Perdido   
Parte VI

* * *

  
-Isso tá virando vício...   
-CALA A BOCA CHANG!!! (foi mal, mas é que eu gostei muito desse cala a boca nas outras fics!_!)   
-Bem... O importante agora é que aqueles caras foram erradicados do universo e não irão mais atrapalhar a vida da família do Quatre...   
Mais uma vez eles estavam na enfermaria... Mais uma vez Quatre estava desacordado (pronto, virou clichê!) e eles não faziam idéia de seu estado.   
Durante o ataque, todos, sem exceção, foram até seus Gundams para poderem lutar contra a nave inimiga e no combate Quatre fora ferido e encontrado desacordado dentro da cabine do Sandrock, graças a Deus, sem nenhum arranhão. Apenas um galo na testa.   
-É... Parece que vai começar tudo de novo...   
Estavam todos aguardando notícias. A enfermeira saiu de dentro do quarto com uma expressão aliviada.   
- Ele está bem, apenas descansando.   
- OK... Eu passo a noite com ele, vocês podem ir descansar.   
Sem esperar resposta, Trowa entra no quarto.   
- Decididamente, ele só sairá daí quando ele acordar. - Falou Duo observando a porta por onde o amigo acabara de entrar.   
- Também pudera ser diferente, né Duo! - Falou Anne num tom entre repreensivo e aéreo.   
- OK, comentário inútil e óbvio o meu, mas é que...   
- Não se preocupe, ambos estarão bem. Você logo vai ver... - Falou Heero com um olhar doce para seu companheiro tentando acalma-lo. Ele sabia como o sentimento de amizade que ele tinha por Quatre era demasiadamente forte. Quase tão forte quanto o amor entre eles, mas entre Quatre e Duo era amizade, quase fraterno. Mesmo assim, como censura-lo ou sentir ciúmes se eles seis possuíam uma espécie de ligação que, diga-se de passagem, também era bem forte.   
Duo voltou seu olhar para Heero e então sorriu.   
- É, tem razão.   
- É melhor esperarmos até amanhã, de qualquer forma. - Concluiu Chang.   
- Concordo. E a melhor forma do tempo passar é indo dormir. Então boa noite todos. Disse Anne tentando espairecer os ânimos de todos, deixando claro o que eles deveriam fazer agora.   
Nada além de esperar e... Esperar...   
  
**********************************************************   
  
Trowa estava sentado numa poltrona ao lado da cama em que Quatre se encontrava. Ele estava admirando o seu lindo anjo.   
Como era lindo. Doce...   
"Ah, Quatre, até quando vamos ficar desse jeito. Os rapazes não agüentam mais ficar sem aquela sua alegria. A gente sabe que você se esforçou nesses últimos dias para que não percebêssemos, mas você não era o mesmo. Nem eles... Nem eu...".   
Nesse momento Trowa segurou firme a corrente com a cruz que ele havia ganhado e abaixou a cabeça numa espécie de uma súplica lamuriosa. Ele queria tanto ver aqueles olhos cianos brilhando de novo... E cada dia que passava seu coração ia perdendo as esperanças, ao mesmo tempo em que elas nunca foram mais fortes...[1]   
Nesse momento, ele sente alguém se mexendo ao seu lado... Alguém não. Quatre era o único com ele, logo tinha certeza que seu pequeno anjo estava se mexendo, no sono ou acordando, mas mexendo-se. E isso era um bom sinal.   
Ele levanta a cabeça e vê o que estava esperando: ele estava abrindo os olhos, com dificuldade, mas estava, e pela feição, tentava se lembrar de algo...   
- Quatre - Trowa falou com uma voz que entoava claramente o seu alívio por vê-lo acordar.   
- ... - Quatre confuso olhava para Trowa como se algo estivesse errado.   
Ambos ficaram em silêncio: Trowa temendo o que poderia ter acontecido e Quatre... Porque estava confuso.   
Quatre solta um suspiro e solta:   
- Onde estou?   
- Na enfermaria da Peacemillion.[2]   
- Peacemillion???   
Pronto, apesar de não demonstrar, Trowa estava tendo convulsões de tanta agonia. Será que... De novo...   
- É Quatre. Nós fomos atacados por uma nave de rebeldes da L4 que estava atrás de você. Daí saímos atrás deles, só que você foi atingido e perdeu seus sentidos... Não se lembra?   
- Não... Eu me lembro de estar voltando para casa quando meu carro, não sei como, capotou...   
De repente a feição de Trowa mudou. Foi instantâneo. O seu paciente coração encheu-se de vida e felicidade. Finalmente. Ele ouvira tudo o que ele queria ouvir fazia tempo... E pela primeira vez, Quatre pode presenciar em seu amor o descontrole, pois este se tacou em sua direção abraçando-o de uma forma que, mesmo que ele quisesse, ele não poderia se soltar, afastar, ir embora e qualquer outro sinônimo que significasse a solidão de Trowa.   
- Trowa... O que aconteceu meu amor?   
Trowa não agüentou e disse, totalmente rendido ao seu sentimento pela pessoa que lhe era mais importante na vida... Até mais importante que esta.   
- Eu te amo, meu anjinho...   
E com isso beijou desesperadamente os lábios de Quatre demonstrando toda a saudade que tinha guardado...   
  
**********************************************************   
  
Quando amanheceu, todos haviam ido ao refeitório (exceto Quatre e Trowa) e estavam até ansiosos para saber se o loirinho tinha acordado ou não.   
- Como será que ele ta? Será que já acordou?   
- Não sei... Só saberemos quando Trowa sair de lá.   
- E você acha que ele sairá de lá se ele não tiver acordado? Fala sério Heero!   
- Se Quatre não tiver acordado, a enfermeira terá que ficar sozinha com ele e Trowa terá que sair do quarto.   
- Ah... Inocência...   
- Cala a boca Duo...   
- XP   
Nesse momento Quatre e Trowa entram no refeitório. Sim, eles haviam passado a noite juntos e depois de tudo eles dormiram bem juntinhos. E juntinhos acordaram e permaneceram até Trowa explicar a Quatre o que tinha ocorrido, e agora ele sabia, Tim-tim por Tim-tim.   
- Q-chan!!! Que bom que você está de pé? E aí, como se sente?   
Quatre resolveu brincar e aproveitou o silêncio de Trowa para faze-lo de cúmplice.   
- Bem... Ah, eu até tinha me esquecido, mas toma! Achei a sua cara!!!   
- Deixe-me ver... Ah, que fofo!!! - Era uma pequena estátua e em seus pés estava escrito "MORTE". Era a morte em gesso e tinta.   
- Amei Q-chan! Mas quando você comprou?   
- Ah, eu tava voltando da L4 quando eu passe por uma loja de bibelôs e achei a sua cara... Desculpe-me a demora...   
Ele havia jogado a isca, só bastava alguém morde-la e descobrir...   
- ... ? - Heero tinha desconfiado pela cara...   
- Quatre, você...?   
- TÔ DE VOLTA!!! - Ele abriu um radiante sorriso e foi abraçado pelos amigos com muito carinho. Todos estavam com saudades e ele se sentia como se não os visse há meses (o que de fato aconteceu).   
- Que bom que agora tudo voltou ao normal, eu acho...   
- ...   
- Bom, e o que nós vamos fazer agora?   
- Temos mais alguma coisa a fazer por aqui?   
- Não...   
- Então vamos embora para casa!!!   
- Que bom, eu tava doido para ir embora daqui...   
- Você ta sempre doido para ir embora para casa!!!   
- Chato!   
Depois de tudo isso eles partiram para a mansão Winner, e, provavelmente... Suas aventuras não acabam por aí...   
E é assim que a vida dos Pilotos Gundam e acompanhante é levada...   
Até a próxima... Acho!   
  
  
  
OWARI   
  
  
  
[1]Me sinto uma escritora barroca...   
[2]A peacemillion tem enfermaria?   
  
  
Otaku: Gente vocês não precisam ficar mais tristes, pois eu terminei a calamidade... Er... Fic!!!   
Duo: Já não era sem tempo, né?   
Otaku: Co... Como??? Eu pensei que vocês só aparecessem na fic das outras garotas!!!   
Anne: Mais um pouco e eles se suicidam!!!   
Otaku: Ahn? Você também?!   
Chang: Injustiça! Só me mandaram calar a boca o tempo todo!!!   
Duo: Ah, cala a boca Chang!!!   
Trowa: E eu falei de mais...   
Todos: U....   
Heero: ...   
Olhar assustado   
Otaku: Acho que to tendo visões!   
Duo: Não mesmo querida!   
Chang: Que fic horrível!   
Otaku: ~_~ Se continuar eu escrevo de novo...   
Todos: O.O ... Você não seria capaz... Expectativa   
Otaku: *.* Ah! Tive uma idéia... E pra vocês bem feito! Quem manda falar demais... Agora vão encher o saco da Kamikaze-sama!   
Reunidos   
Anne: Acho melhor obedecer... Quem sabe a gente não consegue escapar???   
Todos: Boa idéia!!!   
Anne: Otaku-chan, prazer em conhece-la, mas temos que ir... para a China! Tchau!!!   
Saem correndo   
Otaku: Eles nem sabem o que lhes esperam...HAHAHAHA!!! Ah, gente, valeu por poder escrever pra vocês e, Kamikaze-sama, desculpe-me por manda-los até você, eles iam te atrapalhar... Voltando, eu espero que a idéia que me surgiu agora não vá embora, e espero que possa escreve-la logo pois eu estou no 3º ano e isso significa VESTIBULAR... Então... Beijos e mais uma vez agradeço por terem lido. Ah, espero comentários!!!   


Otaku Chan#_# (a míope)   
  
  



End file.
